


기회주의자의 역설

by Lydi_A



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>스페셜 픽쳐에만 등장하는 오리지널 캐릭터가 나옵니다</p>
    </blockquote>





	기회주의자의 역설

**Author's Note:**

> 스페셜 픽쳐에만 등장하는 오리지널 캐릭터가 나옵니다

 

 코브의 팀이 로버트 피셔의 인셉션에 성공하자 코볼 엔지니어링은 큰 타격을 받았다. 사업의 밑천 자금을 대주던 모로우 기업이 흔들리고 있으니 당연한 일이었다. 아직 정식으로 기업이 분할된 건 아니었지만, 후계자 피셔 모로우의 인수인계 단계에서 기업은 분할의 조짐이 돌았다. 코브의 인셉션이 성공적이었다는 반증이었다.

 코볼은 아프리카 동부 해변 전체를 커버하는 송유관 구축 사업의 입찰에 손을 뗐다. 정확하겐 뗄 수밖에 없었다. 자금줄이 휘청거리니 코볼사도 내외부적으로 삐걱거렸다. 그들이 밀고 나갈 수 있는 건 그동안 꾸준하게 불법적으로 밀고 나갔던 꿈을 통한 추출 사업밖에 남지 않았다. 회사가 삐걱거리는 것을 모두가 알았다. 특히 돈벌이를 위해 불법적인 일을 직업으로 하는 꿈쟁이들은 민감하게 반응했고, 많은 이들이 코볼사에서 발길을 돌렸다. 코볼의 입장에선 여러 가지로 악재가 겹치는 격이었다.

 

"자네, 아서의 소개로 들어왔었지?"

 

 건물 옥상에 홀로 버려진 내쉬는 결국 코브의 팀을 담당하던 우드러프의 졸개들에게 붙잡혔다. 그는 내쉬를 마치 감옥 같은 작은 쪽방에 감금했다. 어떤 해명의 기회도 주지 않고 형편없는 식사만을 받으며 감금되어 있던 내쉬에게 보름 만에 찾아온 우드러프가 질문했다. 감금생활로 돌아가는 전후 사정을 모르는 내쉬가 절박하게 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

 본래 코볼 엔지니어링은 실패에 비정하기로 유명했지만, 기업의 재정비에 정신이 없어 내쉬는 아직 살아 있었다. 모로우 사가 흔들리는 근본적인 원인이 코브의 인셉션 때문이라는 것은 코볼도 쉽게 알 수 있었다. 뭄바사에서 코브를 채간 사이토가 무언가를 꾸미고 있었고, 그 결과가 이것이라는 것은 명백했다.

 이에 대해 누군가는 책임을 져야 했고, 당시 코브를 담당한 우드러프에게 전가 되었다. 아슬아슬한 입지였지만 우드러프는 코볼의 드림사업을 그 누구보다 오래 당담했으며 이바닥의 생리를 잘 파악하고 있었다. 절대적으로 인재가 부족한 코볼의 지금상황은 오히려 그에게 있어 기회였다. 실수를 만회할 실적이 필요했다. 그는 옥상에서 잡은 피라미를 이용하기로 했다. 내쉬는 이 계통에서 제법 잔뼈가 굵은 남자였다. 그는 표적의 무의식을 이용할 수 있는 설계를 할 수 있었다. 코브나, 아서 같은 특출한 능력과 전문적인 면모는 없었지만, 빈자리의 대용품으로 쓸 순 있었다. 단순히 내쉬라는 설계사의 평가는 그러했다. 그저 그뿐이었다면 우드러프도 그를 오래 살려 둘 생각은 없었지만

 

"자네를 다시 살펴보다가, 의외였던 사실을 발견해서 말이야"

 

 내쉬의 눈동자가 흔들렸다. 우드러프의 말 한마디에 온몸이 다 오그라들었다.

 

"미스터 아서와 출신지가 같더군"

 

 

 

***

 사이토는 약속을 지켰다. 코브는 아이들에게, 아리아드네는 다시 학생의 신분으로, 유서프는 코브 몫의 금액까지 받아 챙겨 희희낙락한 얼굴로 뭄바사행 비행기를 탔고, 임스는 인사 한마디를 남기고 훌쩍 떠나버렸다.

 아서 혼자 뉴욕에 남겨졌다. 아서 역시 한동안 일에서 손을 떼고 쉬고 싶었다. 사이토와 계약을 맺은 시점에서 코볼과의 관계는 끝난 것이기 때문에 그는 아주 오랜만에 일에서 자유로웠다. 그는 바쁜 도시의 거리를 거닐며 서서히 긴장을 풀었다. 바짝 힘이 들어간 어깨에 힘을 풀고, 한 올도 남김없이 올렸던 머리를 헝클었다. 각지게 다려진 슈트가 아니라 청바지에 티셔츠를 입고 라이더 재킷을 걸쳤다. 긴장감 없는 평온한 휴일이었다.

 아서의 시간은 대부분 표적의 밑바닥까지 추적하고 파헤치고 분석하는데 할애되곤 했기 때문에 오늘처럼 온전히 자신에게 시간을 할애했던 적이 언제였는지 까마득했다. 무계획하게 남아도는 시간이라니 아서에겐 언제 다시 올지 모를 사치였지만, 바쁘게 지내는 것에 익숙한 몸이 단비 같은 여유로움에 치여 쓸데없고 무계획한 생각을 쏟아낸다. 통제되지 못하고 밀려 들어오는 무의식 같은 것이었다.

'자네 같은 인제가 불법적인 곳에서 썩는 건 여러모로 아깝군. 조직생활은 불가능한 건가 미스터 아서?'

떠나기 전 사이토가 남기고 간 제안에 마음이 심란했다. 얽매여 있는 곳도 없겠다, 이 기회에 코브처럼 이 일을 관두고 새 출발을 하는 것도 나쁘지 않았다. 여가도 없고, 낮과 밤도 없이 고되고, 원한 사기도 쉽고, 윤리적인 문제도 얽혀 이래저래 위험이 큰 직업이었다. 합법적이고 안정적인 돈벌이 수단이 있다면 이직하는 게 이성적으론 옳았다. 문제는...

 

"과연 현실로 만족할 수 있을까?"

 

그건, 모든 꿈쟁이들의 딜레마였다.

 

 

 

***

 유서프는 이번 일을 계기로 꿈에 들어가는 것에 진저리를 쳤다. 위험성을 실감했다나 뭐라나 아서에게 검증된 몇 가지 약을 건네주면서 자신은 약을 원조만 하기로 하는 철칙을 세웠다고 했다 .

 

"약이 필요하면 연락해 아서."

 

 1단계에서 머물렀던 유서프는 진저리를 쳤는데, 림보에서 수십 년의 세월을 보낸 사이토는 다시 꿈을 꾸겠다는 게 참 아이러니했다. 아서는 스스로 주체 하기 힘든 여가 동안 자신을 위한 꿈에 안식하기로 마음먹었다. 아서는 유서프가 건네준 약을 물에 섞었다. 머신을 세팅하고 패시브를 연결하고 약과 섞은 물을 마셨다. 막 꿈에 들어왔는데 전화가 울렸다. 좋지 않은 소식임을 직감했다. 지금 울리는 벨 소리는 업무용이 아닌 개인용 휴대전화의 벨 소리였다. 잠시 고민하다가 그는 잠에서 깼다.

 

"여보세요"

 

 잡음이 심했다. 대답하는 목소리가 들리지 않아 전화를 끊으려는 찰나에 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다. 한마디 말에 누구인지 알아차렸다. 내쉬였다. 애써 잊고 있던 사실이었다. 이대로 수면 아래로 묻히길 바랐는데 세상일은 뜻대로 되는 것이 없었다. 그의 생사여부 같은 건 알고 싶지도 않았고 열에 아홉 코볼사에 죽임당했으리라 생각했는데... 기계 너머 떨리는 목소리가 애처로웠다.

 

"아서...! 제발...제발..."

 

 정에 호소하다니 그 자신이 딱 잘라 관계를 부정하지 않았던가.

'난 상관없어요. 모르는 놈들이라고요.'

그렇게 통보하던 목소리를 상기해본다. 냉정하게 잘라내는 듯한 목소리였던 것 같은데 귓가의 애달픈 목소리에 쓸려 흔적도 찾을 수 없다.

 

"아서 제발...."

 

 아서는 목구멍까지 역류한 비아냥을 삼켰다. 제 자신에게 향한 질책은 이제 그만두기로 했다. 아서의 실로 오랜만의 사치스러운 여가는 정말 짧게 스치고 지나갔다.

**Author's Note:**

> 놀란 온리전에서 마감실패로 배포했던 개인지의 내용이에요 차근차근 뒷이야기도 풀고 싶습니다 :)


End file.
